Prodigy
by ManagerOfMischief96
Summary: When Megan Uley is reunited with her dad and meets a brother she never knew she had, old friends, new love, new life. try balencing 3lives. can she keep all her secrets even when her mind is now on display for every boy in the La Push pack to see? 3rd ff
1. New to the Old town

**Well this is my third story!**

**In this story there is no Bella cuz I personally think her and Edward are too perfect for their own good so they can have each other!**

**In this story I will be making up a character her name will be Megan uley and she will be just like me!**

**yes I do realize that her and Sam have the same last name! It's not a coincidence! **

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

**Jacob pov!**

We, the pack, were sitting in Sam's house eating some of Emily's cooking, when we heard a knock.

I looked around and apparently no one else either a) heard it or B) cared. so I got up and answered the door.

a wrinkled little old lady came walking in without even saying hello to me. bitch.

she walked to the center of the room and cleared her throat. she looked at Sam and said "I am a future seeker. today something came up while I was looking in Leah's future. "

"well what is it?" I questioned

"shush child!"

I looked taken back that this woman would even dare to talk to me like that.

"this future was most troubling. a very young girl is coming"

"and this applies to us how?? do we need to babysit or something?"

"she's not that young. she's about 18"

"would you just tell us the frikin future thingie!" Paul said

"calm down child you do not want to lose your head in here"

she then closed her eyes and said

"one is coming to you in her time of need,

very young barley 18,

an old friend to some,

a new lover for one,

already living a double life,

another will be added soon,

sister of the oldest,

best friend to one of the youngest,

though no one deserves this fate,

the power bestowed in this child is great."

with that she walked out leaving us with much to ponder.

After a few short moments I said "Sam you don't have a sister"

"I know" he said quietly

"well, let's not sit here like 10 bumps on a log we should try and figure it out!"

"yea"

"okay Jake"

"shure"

"I guess there's nothing better to do"

"okay let's start with the first line…"

* * *

after three hours we had decided that a girl was coming after she had started to notice the werewolf stuff. she was 18. she must have lived here before since apparently some of us already know her. someone was going to imprint. she has some sort of alter ego and now she will become a werewolf so like a third alter ego I guess. Sam has a long lost sister. and this girl was at one time either Seth's, Embry's, Collin's, or Brady's best friend and I guess she is very powerful.

"this is sooo confusing!" I said.

meanwhile….

**Megan pov**

I can't wait till we are back in La Push. I haven't been there within 10 years. maybe Embry will still be living there… maybe our relationship will pick right back up. maybe I can kiss him again just like I did when I was eight.

"sweetie?" called my adoptive mom Christine

"yes Christine?"

"are you packed? the movers will be here soon"

"all packed and ready to head back to my home town"

Christine said that I was finally going to meet my father!

I was sooo excited!

all this time I thought my parents had died but turns out only my mother did but my dad was just found and is returning back to La Push. me and Christine are going to meet up with him in Seattle. I will say goodbye to Christine there and I will start to live my awesome new life in La Push with my dad.

_2 hours later_

"sweetie?" Christine said while gently shaking me.

"hhmm…?" I moaned being pulled out of a nice sleep. I was dreaming of my dad.

"were here."

"OMG. WHERE IS MY DAD?!?!?!"

"over there" she said pointing to a nice looking man about 45 maybe 50

we walked over there. and I said "umm..dad?"

"Megan! You've gotten so big!" he said hugging me "last time I saw you weren't even potty trained."

"dad" I said blushing "ready to go"

"yepp you wanna say good bye to Christine first?"

"of course"

I walked over to Christine and gave her a big hug "oh Christine, thank you so much for taking care of me while I didn't have anyone!"

"I'll miss you" I said crying

"oh Megan it'll be okay you call me all the time right"

"of course"

"bye"

"bye"

in the car my dad started to talk to me. he told me all about La Push, he even said we would be moving into my old house. he told me that Embry still lived there also. ya.

I told him everything I'd been told about him and he filled me in where I was missing important information.

when we arrived in La Push he told me he wanted me to meet someone.

**back at Sam's……..**

**Jacob pov**

"I got it" Embry said snapping his fingers "Megan Uley" 

"what??" we all said

"Megan Uley? you mean as in my last name also!" Sam said on the edge of hysteria

at that time we heard a knock on the door.

"I swear if it's that old lady I'm gonna.."

"Sam!! open this door" a deep voice said

"coming…"

as he opened the door a tall man came walking in. "Sam! how you been?"

"umm…good?"

"what you don't even recognize your own father?"

"dad?"  
"Levi?" everyone else said

"it's me!"

"aww…dad!" Sam said giving his dad a hug

"wait I got a surprise for you."

"okay"

"let me go and get it"

he walked out and when he came back in walked a young girl. and suddenly she was all I saw. those beautiful green eyes, and beautiful red-brown hair. it was just me and her.

**Embry pov**

omg! Megan! she really is back! but why is she with Levi uley? maybe we can start to date now that she's back! I looked around the room and saw Jake looking at her like no one else was in the room. Damn! if he imprinted on her then there is no way we are going to be able to go out…boo…

I stood up and walked over to Megan

"hey Megan long time no see"

she was really confused for a sec. then her face lit up in recognition.

"Embry!"

"so where you living now that your back?"

"2 1/2 peanut butter sandwiches away!"

"no shit! yes!"

everyone was looking confused by the peanut butter sandwich thing.

I said "one day me and Megan were out in her front yard and we asked her mom how far away it was from her house to mine and her mom said figure it out so we measured it by how many peanut butter sandwiches we ended up eating by the time we reached my front porch."

"ohh"

"okay Megan let's introduce you to the guys"

"hmm" Leah cleared her throat .

"oh and Leah"

"hi"

"sup?"

"anyways," I said

"there's Brady, Collin, Seth, Quil, Paul, and Jared."

"what about them?" she said pointing to Jake and Sam.

"ohh that idiot staring at you is Jacob black my good buddy and the other idiot staring at you is Sam!"

"yea all the staring is getting kinda weird"

"don't worry you'll get used to it"

Megan looked over at Levi and said "so dad who did you want to introduce me too"

Sam practically fainted then "whoa whoa missy dad? he's your dad"

"why yes he is do you have a problem with that?" she asked

"no problem" he said clearly taken back that she was just as sarcastic as he was

"good"

"Sam." Levi said "I want you to meet your sister"

"what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megan screeched "I have a brother!!!! damn!"

"what's wrong with a brother?" Sam said

"I won't be able to date anyone now!" she fired back at him. damn she's quick

"whatever I need to take a run I'll be back later" she said and with that she was off.

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**okay I know I rushed her and Sam finding each other but I thought that the quicker she gets things out in the open she could you know phase or not!!!!  
idk!!!!  
anyways keep reading please!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****


	2. Jake,Megan, and Sam! Whew!

**Well this is my third story!**

**hmmm……..this chapter is sorta a filler. just Megan and Jacob getting to know each other but there is an important part that happen towards the end so you actually have to read it!**

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

**Jacob pov!**

As Megan walked out of the room, I felt like I should go with her, but Levi stopped me.

I'm guessing he saw me imprint on her. he stood up and walked over to me.

"can I talk to you?"

"uhh…sure" I stammered

"did you just imprint one my daughter?"

"umm……I think so sir"

"hmm…..well if she ever comes home crying it will be your ass"

"understood"

I looked down the street where Megan had took off and looked at Levi.

"can I…"

"just go son"

"thank you sir"

I ran down the street and caught up with Megan.

"hey" I said

"oh hey. you're J-J-Jacob? right?"

"right. and your Megan?"

"no dip"

"so you Sam's little sister?"

"guess so"

"can I ask you something Jake? or do you prefer Jacob?"

"Jake is fine. and sure you can ask you really didn't give me much of a choice there did ya sunshine?"

"ha-ha. and is Sam hard to you know live with?"

"he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but most of the time he's pretty cool"

"okay that's all I wanted to know"

"can I ask you something" I said

"you didn't really give me much of a choice there did ya sunshine?" she said in an almost perfect imitation of my voice

"ha-ha. guess not…"

"anyways…did you always know that Levi was your dad?"

"no. I just met him today" she answered looking sad

"oh. I don't know if I would be mad or glad if I just found out I had a dad."

"sorta both."

I looked at her confused.

"care to explain Megan?"

she giggled. such a beautiful sound.

"sure…your kinda glad that you at least have a dad especially when your me but your mad that he didn't care enough to show up until now."

"oh. why did you say "especially when your me""

"you heard that huh?"

I nodded

"well since I was 3 I was passed from crazy aunt to nutty uncle for a while I even lived in La Push when my mom decided she wanted me. but then she sent me off to live with Christine in Malibu. I drove me nuts that I couldn't ever actually find a good friend because I kept getting moved around. but I'm here to stay ima legal adult so I don't have to move anymore thank the lord."

I laughed. she was so cute when she was frustrated.

"it's okay even if Levi tried to make you move I'll make sure you don't go anywhere."

"ha-ha thanks Jake"

"no problem."

we continued to run. I was fairly surprised when even I had a hard time keeping up with her. I wonder how Leah would do?

we rounded a corner and came upon Sam's house. and I could tell we probably should a left right then and there because Levi was just getting in his car. and he didn't look like he was planning on returning.

**Megan pov!**

I liked having Jake around. he was so cool and down-to-earth. I was pretty happy at that moment.

but as soon as we rounded the last corner and came upon my, my , my, Sam. ya I still can't really say that he's my brother.

my dad was getting in the car and he was talking to Sam.

I walked up all sweaty from my run with Jake.

"hey dad what's going on?"

"well, dear, I'm going on a trip for a couple mon-years and you'll be staying with Sam while I'm gone."

"hah!" I fake laughed "no I'm not!"

"yes you are Megan. I have to leave for a while and Sam Is the only one legally aloud to take care of you."

"well that sucks"

"why?" Sam asked looking kinda hurt

"hey! it's not that I don't like you or anything I just barley know you! for all I know I have to go to bed at 7!"

"you can go to bed when ever doesn't matter to me"

"oh…..well then this could be fun!"

"so you're stuck here for a while?" said Jake

"doesn't bother me. I like it here"

dad looked at Sam then. and said "well that's good your gonna be here for a while."

"actually I'm busy tonight going out of town with a couple of friends from forks that I haven't seen in a while." not really I don't have any friends from forks but Christine is picking me up at 7 and we are going to my concert. I'm actually a pop star in disguise. I have to hide my reddish hair on stage so none will recognize me and I wear blue contacts because I have _that_ eye color that you never see twice. so I have to hide it. and I can't tell anyone yet. YET! but I'm hoping I can tell Jake some day.

"okay" Sam said walking into the house.

"Megan." my dad said looking at me

"be good."

"I can't make that promise." I said turning around and following Sam into the house.

**Sam pov!**

I can't believe dad is making take in this brat that I don't even know!

yea sure she's my sister, I haven't seen her in 19 years, blah blah blah!

but seriously my dad walks in my house after I haven't seen him in like my whole life and expects me to take care of my sister. I don't want to!!!  
where the heck is she even going to sleep!!!!

we only have one extra bedroom and that's where the library was going to go!

it might have even been a little different if my dad had given me some warning!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_my dad took Jacob out to talk about something. we were quiet so we could hear what my dad was saying to him._

_"can I talk to you?"_

_"uhh…sure" he stammered_

_"did you just imprint one my daughter?" WHAT?!?! I felt suddenly very protective._

_"umm……I think so sir"_

_"hmm…..well if she ever comes home crying it will be your ass"_

_"understood"_

_so Jake was nervous about my dad._

_I was too. if he randomly shows up with no warning with some girl who looks a lot like me and is apparently my sister then he probably wasn't planning on staying very long leaving her with me!_

_not that she probably isn't cool or anything but…_

_my thoughts were interrupted then when my dad walked in and said "Sam? your turn!"_

_I stood up and walked out the door._

_"what?" I said_

_"how have you been?"_

_"let's not beat around the bush just tell me"_

_"fine Mr. pushy"_

_"I brought Megan here because her temp. 109.3. you know what that means?"_

_"werewolf…." I whispered_

_"exactly and I want you to take care of her till that happens and she has controlled her temper."_

_"why me? why not Jake I mean he's going to be her imprint!"_

_"because you're her brother!"_

_"fine but I don't think she's ever gonna phase, she doesn't seem like someone who gets mad just sorta irritated"_

_"exactly and you need to get her mad."_

_"fine but I'm not gonna be anywhere within 100 miles when she does explode"_

_"whatever"_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

so here I am. trying to piss my little sister off. this is gonna be fun…………….

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**I really like this story! please read my other story "accounting roses"**

**please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****


	3. DOGGIE!

**Well this is my third story!**

**hmmm……..this chapter is sorta a filler. just Megan and Jacob getting to know each other but there is an important part that happen towards the end so you actually have to read it!**

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

**Sam pov!**

okay. I figured out how I can make her like extremely mad!

I've noticed that when you irritate her and then don't stop when she says so she will get like sooo mad she will literally explode! no pun intended.

I just have to find something she cares about a lot… defiantly not me……………..

**Megan pov**

Last night's concert was fun. same thing every other night. my life as Audrey beele is getting boring.

but tomorrow night I have a concert in forks actually. so maybe I'll see someone I know. hmm…fun.

just then Jake came running up to me with a big smile on his face.

"guess what?"

"hmm…pigs learned how to fly?"

Jake looked at me strangely. "umm….no."

"darn."

"okay seriously guess what?"

"I don't know Jake what?"

"tomorrow. you and me. are going to see Audrey Beele."

"what?!!?!?!?!" I screeched

"I thought you liked Audrey beele"

"you have no idea." and then I fainted

---later in this very same day---

I woke up feeling very confused. where was I?

"Megan?" I think it was Jake I wasn't quite conscious enough to tell

I tried to sit up and went immediately back down. damn my head hurt.

"Megan?" that mysterious voice asked again.

I ignored it. I was tired.

"Megan!" it yelled at me

"what! I'm trying to sleep here."

"nothing."

I finally opened my eyes and saw embry staring at me.

"will you go away? I'm tired and you woke me up."

"can't. it's my job to watch you till you wake up."

"cuz it's the only thing you won't screw up." I mumbled into my pillow

embry tapped my shoulder. "I heard that."

"how I barley said anything plus it was mumbled into a pillow!"

"I guess I have good hearing."

"what ever go away now because I'm awake."

"your mean."

"get over it."

I walked out the door. I still didn't know where I was. but on the walls there was some pictures. of Jake so I'm thinking I was at his house.

I walked down stairs only to be greeted by a bunch of guys I've barley known for a day hugging me and say "hey Megan"

"where's Jake?" I needed to see him he probably feels bad about making me faint and I feel like there's a rope tied to my waist trying to drag me towards him so I better go before I get rope burn.

"down at the beach why?" Sam said

"thanks" I called running out the door.

I was down at the beach in a matter of seconds. I found Jake sitting on a log and I ran over to him.

I tried to be quiet but I guess it didn't work because he turned away from me when I was like 2 feet away from him.

"Jake?"

silence

"Jakey?"

more silence

"Jacob?"

nuffin

"Jacob black!"

more nuffin. god and I thought I was stubborn. I could have been talking to a wall for all the response I was getting.

I walked over and sat next to him. I pretty much started to talk to myself but me being Megan that happens a lot.

"you know what I like." I looked at him. he shook his head. "well I'll tell you what I don't like. I don't like it when people ignore me. I don't like it when people feel bad for something that had nothing to do with them. and I hate it when little boys ignore me because they are as stubborn as a donkey!"

"sorry…" he mumbled

"what was that I don't think I heard you."

"sorry." he said in a normal voice

"hmm..would you mind repeating that I have bad hearing"

"SORRY!" he shouted

"oh that's what you said like I said I have bad hearing I couldn't tell what you had said."

"you sooo funny and we both know you have perfect hearing."

"yea I could hear you from the other side of the beach mumbling to your self!"

Jake looked up then and stared at me. "what?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said but-but- I don't get it you shouldn't be able." he looked deeply frustrated.

"aww.. Jakey, it's okay" I threw my arms around his waist. and gave him a big hug. he tense up a little bit but then he relaxed and hugged me back.

"c'mon if this is sooo frustrating let's go talk to Sam."

"umm…first can I ask you- wait I already know this answer!"

"ask away!"

"why did you faint when I told you we were going to see Audrey Beele."

I bit my lip. " I can't tell you."

"why not? not as trustworthy as Embry?? does he know?" he barked at me (hee hee barked)

"no. embry doesn't know." I said quietly. I was on the verge of tears.

when Jake saw this he felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought-"

I cut him off "no Jacob you didn't think. at all."

I stood up and walked away from him wiping away tears.

**Jacob pov!**

I've already made Megan cry. I'm horrible.

one day and she already hates me. plus Sam probably knows what Levi told me. so I'm probably gonna get it next time I phase.

just then some girl walked up. I couldn't really tell if she was pretty or not. I was too hung up on Megan to look at her.

she looked at me and said "was that your girlfriend?"

"no." not yet anyway

"oh okay well then here." she handed me something.

"call me."

"whatever." she looked kinda hurt as she walked away.

I put it in my pocket and went to find Megan.

she wasn't that hard to find just follow the pull from the imprint.

when I found her she was sitting in a tree, crying.

I climbed up and said "meg?"

nothing she was ignoring me. just like I ignored her.

"megs?"

more nothing

"Megan!"

"what do you want Jacob?" she said through tears.

"oh Megan I'm soooooo sorry I didn't mean too. I was just angry and I almost lost my head."

"it's okay."

"no its not okay I made you cry that's not cool!"

"your right it's not but I cry even if someone were to tell me that my shoes untied."

"so you're a perfectionist?"

"no I just don't like it when someone points out my flaws."

"I'm sorry." I said again.

she hopped down to the ground. a good 6 or 7 feet and just landed on her feet like it was nothing.

she was gonna phase too. I feel sooo bad. as much as I would love to know what goes on in her mind I don't know if I could handle seeing her go through all that pain of the first change.

I went down too and grabbed her hand. it was warm almost uncomfortably warm. not good.

the tiniest thing would set her off.

"so Megan really why did you faint when I told you about Audrey Beele.?"

"I already told you I can't tell you"

"if I told you a secret will you tell me yours?" I asked her

she seemed to ponder it. "okay I will tell you but when I'm ready."

"okay fair enough."

"okay so your secret." she said curious.

"okay but you have to promise to not freak out."

"I promise."

"pinkie promise?"

she rolled her eyes "pinkie promise."

we shook pinkies and I said "wait here."

and I went into the trees and phased. where a series of thoughts were around me.

_hey Jake. whatcha doing?_

_nuttin Seth. just something._

_well obviously it has something to do with Megan because you were thinking about her when you phased in._

_okay it has something to with Megan no w leave me alone._

_whatever Jake I hope Megan doesn't like the real you!_

I gasped well as much as I could I my thoughts _bite your tongue!_

_sorry Jake you were just making me mad!_

_okay now just shut up so I can focus on Megan._

_got it!_

I walked out of the forest where Megan was playing with a stick poking things. cute I bet if she saw me before she knew it was me in the woods you know as a wolf she would pick up a stick and start to poke me. (a/n it's true I would!!)

she turned to look at me. "aww…what a cute doggie. comere boy! comere don't be shy I won't hurt you!"

I snickered in my head and I heard about 9 other sinkers too.

_what the heck are all you guys doing?"_

_sorry Jake but when we heard that you were gonna tell Megan we knew she would do something stupid and we just had to see this._

_how did you even know?_

_Seth. _they all said. err thought.

"doggie?"

I turned to look at Megan

I barked at her.

"come on we going to my house and ill see if Samster has any doggie food."

_no, no I don't._

_aww….. but I was hungry Samster_

_Don't call me that._

"come on doggie. I'm gonna see if you have any tags."

she lifted up my head and looked. "no tags…hmm….I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!"

"you are now officially my dog!"

"ima call you……..JAKIE JR"

_your sister is a whack-job Sam._ I think Paul thought that.

"but in front of Jake we'll call you…….FLUFFY!"

the whole back burst out laughing.

_fluffy!!! hee hee hi fluffy! _they all thought

_I'm leaving._

_except you can't because Megan thinks you're her "doggie"_

_sure I can. I was gonna tell her anyways I mean it's better that she knows about us before it happens to her and is pissed that she didn't know this whole time._

_true but you better have some clothes on you because if my sister see you like that. I swear to god!_

_stop worrying Sam I have clothes._

_good. we'll see ya later good luck._

I looked around and found a stick. I found some mud and wrote in it "be right back"

"SMART DOGGIE!" she yelled and clapped and fell backwards off the rock she'd been sitting on.

"ooppiess…."

"if only Jake was here he would be laughing at me. hee hee. even I laugh at myself"

I went behind a tree and changed back into human form.

when I came back out Megan look happy.

"Jake I'm soooooo glad your back. but you missed my doggie. he was soooooo cute."

"oh I'm sorry but I already told you my secret."

"umm…no you didn't I mean you said wait here went in to the forest and you didn't come back for like 10 minuets…."

I looked at her to continue.

"wait Jake…was that you?"

**see guys Megan isn't all that stupid.!**

**anyways I thinking this is my longest chapter yet…..8 FRIKIN PAGES ON MICROSOFT! HOLY SHIZZ!**

**heehee**

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**I really like this story! please read my other story "accounting roses"**

**please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****


	4. first concert

**Well this is my third story!**

**hmmm……..this chapter is sorta a filler. okay so this chapter was interesting to write. okay this chapter is not that funny! I warned you so if you go all "why isn't this chapter funny" on me ill just ignore you!!**

**anyways my friend are coming over dis weekend so won't be able to update as quickly. sorry but I hasn't seen her since like……………………………………………………..October……………………………..maybe………**

**but what eves…………….hee-hee**

**anyways hold on………..brb………….back I needed some chips hee-hee **

**any who any song that Megan sings I will be putting on my profile so other people can hear them cause I probably won't be using very popular songs. but I will be putting them on my profile with the music videos so everyone can hear how they are sposseted to sound. and I know some of dem are sung by guys but I will be editing them so she doesn't sound like a lesbo or anything.**

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

**Jacob pov!**

"wait…Jake was that you?" Megan said

I nodded. "yes that was me."

"oh."

"Megan?"

"THAT WAS SOOOOOO COOL! CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW TO DO THAT?"

"it's not something I can show you, you just have to do it."

"damn……."

"but I have good news for you."

"what??? what is it?? huh? huh? huh?"

"calm down" I said laughing

she instantly calmed down. and looked at me with her best puppy dog impression.

"well since your Sam's sister-"

"ugh don't remind me!"

"any who…..since your Sam's sister you will someday be able to do that"

"really?!?!?"

"yea…."

"oh….."

"I thought you wanted it."

"I do it just confuses me."

"what does?"

"umm….will I look any different after this happens?"

"ya might be a little bit of a lot taller."

"and we have to cut your hair but other than that no."

"well if that's it…this could be pretty cool."

"yea not really just trust me."

"I do."

she trusts me! wow I never thought this could happen. this feeling of love.

she checked her watch.

"shit….7…I got to go Jake ill see ya later."

and with that she stood up kissed my cheek and walked away.

**Megan pov!**

I had to go and get ready for the concert that Jake would probably be taking some other girl to since I couldn't make it. that makes me mad. Jake with another girl. whoa. where did that come from.

I walked to the park where I called Sam and told him I was going out with my friend Kirsten.

I went and met Christine and she drove me t forks music hall.

I put on my makeup, wig, and put in my contacts.

I got ready to perform and I was rehearsing my songs when I got a knock on my dressing room door.

"miss Audrey?" said my body guard Palo. *that would be so cool*

"hhmm…?"

"there's a boy here to see you he says you might know his friend."

"send him in."

"mmkay"

next thing I know Jacob is standing in my dressing room.

"o hey Ja-ust another guy."

"hi I think you might now my friend."

"maybe what's her name?" I took a sip of water.

"Megan uley" I spit my water out at him.

"sorry yea I now her"

"o cool."

"is she here?"

"no she couldn't make it but could you please sign her c.d. I found it in her room."

"what!!! bad boy friend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend. yet."

"you like her?"

"yea she's soo amazing. beautiful and smart. funny and sweet."

"okay ill sign it. I bet she'll even kiss ya after this trust me I know her."

his eyes sparkled at the word kiss.

"mmkay there ya go." I handed him back my c.d. that he'll probably be giving me as a surprise.

"thanks"

"enjoy the show."

"by the way. what's your name?" I asked

"oh I'm Jacob"

"and I'm embry." said embry peeping his head into the door

"he brought me since his little lover girl couldn't make it."

"embry shut up ."

"your just jealous because she's my best friend."

"whatever"

"seeya Audrey."

"bye boys"

oh god.

I walked out on stage and began my first song.

_it's 6 a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it_

I punch in  
I'm still sleeping  
Watch the clock,  
But it's not moving  
'Cause every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

_[Chorus:]__  
And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever_

Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating (on and on)  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

_[Chorus]__  
And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever  
_

_it's so long  
I can't go on  
it's so long  
I can't go on_

_[Chorus]_

_And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever_

the audience clapped and I heard embry tell Jake something about me being hot. Audrey not Megan. little did he know it was actually me that he was talking about. he said I was hot but not me…..thats confusing.

I changed into my next set of clothes and I began my next song.

_All my life I've been searching for something  
Something I can put my finger on  
Maybe I've been living for the weekend  
Maybe I've been living for this cyber soul  
Every Friday just about midnight  
All my problems seem to disappear  
Everyone that I miss when I'm distant  
Everybody's here_

I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
And my friends cause they're so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful  
They're my friends

All my life I've been wastin', wastin'  
Wastin' all my money, all my time  
All the time that I'm waitin', waitin'  
Waitin for the moment you are mine  
The song about yeah I'm thinkin', thinkin'  
Thinkin all the things that I've done wrong  
All the time yeah I was forgettin'  
You were mine all along

I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
And my friends cause they're so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful...

I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
And my friends cause they're so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful  
They're my friends

They're my friends...  
They're my friends...  
They're my friends...  
They're my friends...  
They're my friends...  
They're my friends...  
They're my friends...

They're my friends.

I loved that song. it sorta describes my life now and days. got my love, and my beautiful friends. hee-hee

when my concert was over I walked out to my tour bus. and Christine drove me home.

I took off my wig and I took out my contacts.

we switched cars and she dropped me off in her impala.

"bye Kirsten." I yelled just in case Sam was right by the door and was listening.

I walked in and Jake and embry were staring at me. "what?"

"nothing. just watching." embry said

"well knock it off it's annoying."

"can't"

"what why?"

"me and Jakey boy here were assigned to watch you till you phase."

"great well I'm going to change who's gonna watch me now huh?"

"I think this is a woman's job….LEAH!"

"what?" she said walking indoors

"Megan here is now on our watch till she phases. and Sam said we can't take our eyes off of her and she going to change so you have to go with her."

"Leah you don't have to."

"I'll stand right outside the door. is that okay boys?"

Jake and embry looked and each other and shrugged "sure"

I walked up stairs and put on my p.j.s and walked back down stairs.

"thanks Leah. I think…"

she laughed. "it's okay these guys take their orders from your brother way to seriously"

I laughed along with her.

she left and I walked upstairs to my room feeling the boys following me.

"I just need to grab something real quick. jeez."

I grabbed the radio from my room and the three of us walked back down stairs.

I plugged In the radio and tried to get a good signal.

"Megan?" embry said

"yes embry." I was frustrated with this dumb thing.

"your radio sucks"

"no it doesn't I have it set for Malibu stations. I just have to find one that I actually like that works here."

I finally found a station that was talking about my concert tonight I turned it up to full blast though I could hear it perfectly fine before.

"so Joe, did you see the Audrey beele concert tonight?"

"actually I did frank."

"really?? what did you think of it?"

"she was just as beautiful and sexy as she usually is. too bad she isn't like 10 years older."

"what about her songs?"

"she sang a new one and here it is folks friends by Audrey beele."

they then started into the song. I started to sing along. but I stopped when I noticed embry and Jake staring at me.

"what now?"

"you sound just like her."

"oh…well I've always had a gift at impersonating peoples voices" I offered and thankfully they accepted it.

I quickly turned off the radio and said "I'm going to bed now if either of you boys want to come be my guest."

Jake stood up and said "I'll be there in a minute"

**so what's gonna happen when Megan is sleeping? huh?? is Sam gonna catch them??? is Megan gonna get all snuggly with Jake???? is Jacob gonna finally tell Megan about imprinting????? idk!! well I do………..BUT YOU DON'T!**

**Kirsten is actually a friend of mine. so that was a shout out to her!**

**me and Kirsten make the silence fun! hee hee!**

**don't ask!**

**ahhahahahah no we aren't doing anything bad!!!!!! we had to eat lunch in silence today and well it sucked and we started buying a bunch of straws and bending them so they made words…..and ya ima gonna stop talking now!**

**anyway I was thinking…..should embry imprint or not??? because he is probably heart broken that Megan has chosen Jake instead of him………………………….IDK I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP!!!!!!!!!**

***no not mental help!***

**hee-hee I'm soo hyper!!!!!!!  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I love Kristen. *not Kirsten* Kristen is also my buddy….hold I'm punch in the convo we just had I loved it!**

**I'm funkythemonky101**

**Kristen is kristy poo**

**fuNkytHemoNky101** heyy bitch!!!!!  
(5:25:10 PM): hee hee  
**kristy poo** 5:26 pm  
(5:26:17 PM): hey mother fuckkkerr.r  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:26 pm  
(5:26:31 PM): sup douche??  
**kristy poo** 5:26 pm  
(5:26:39 PM): nm whore. hby  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:26 pm  
(5:26:52 PM): bored as heck dumbass  
**kristy poo** 5:27 pm  
(5:27:01 PM): thats fabb slut  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:27 pm  
(5:27:09 PM): not really dipshit  
**kristy poo** 5:27 pm  
(5:27:17 PM): jackass  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:27 pm  
(5:27:26 PM): cock sucker  
**kristy poo** 5:27 pm  
(5:27:27 PM): ;P

(5:27:43 PM): dick lover  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:27 pm  
(5:27:49 PM): and you know it

(5:27:53 PM): heeehee  
**kristy poo** 5:27 pm  
(5:27:57 PM): indeed  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:28 pm  
(5:28:09 PM): I hope you aint a pussy petter

(5:28:11 PM): heeheee

(5:28:16 PM):   
**kristy poo** 5:28 pm  
(5:28:17 PM): iam  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:28 pm  
(5:28:19 PM): im soo funny  
**kristy poo** 5:28 pm  
(5:28:30 PM): lol .  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:28 pm  
(5:28:31 PM): OMG!!!!!!!!!!!  
LESBO!  
**kristy poo** 5:28 pm  
(5:28:55 PM): only when im talking to this sexy chick Megan ***me***

(5:28:59 PM): hahahhaha jk  
**kristy poo** 5:29 pm  
(5:29:01 PM): neverrrr  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:29 pm  
(5:29:05 PM): HAHHAA

(5:29:16 PM): I never knew you felt that way!!

(5:29:18 PM): heeehee

(5:29:20 PM): jk  
**kristy poo** 5:29 pm  
(5:29:36 PM): I do

(5:29:39 PM): hahaha  
**fuNkytHemoNky101** 5:30 pm  
(5:30:06 PM): like a sister I hope!

(5:30:22 PM): cuz im as straight as a ruler

**hee hee I thought it was like soo funny!!!  
hee-hee**

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**I really like this story! please read my other story "accounting roses"**

**please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyways I don't remember what I was gonna say now because my sister came over here and now I forget…………………………………………………..DAMN……………**

**o yea I remember this is the longest so far!!!!!!!!!  
hee hee let me see………..HOLY SHIZZ!!!!!!!!!  
11 WHOLE FRIKIN PAGES ON MICRO SOFT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HOW FRIKIN CRAZY!!!!!!!! **

**CRAZY!!!!!!!!  
OKAY IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTS AT THE END JUST TELL ME BUT I LIKE MY READERS TO KNOW WHAT I'm DOING SOOOOO………YEA!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****


	5. Coconuts!

**Well this is my third story! *I think I've written that for every chapter I could probably stop it but whatever***

**hmmm……..this chapter is sorta a filler. I was feeling hyper and random!**

**so this chapter is nonsense!**

**any who any song that Megan sings I will be putting on my profile so other people can hear them cause I probably won't be using very popular songs. but I will be putting them on my profile with the music videos so everyone can hear how they are sposseted to sound. and I know some of dem are sung by guys but I will be editing them so she doesn't sound like a lesbo or anything.**

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

**Jacob pov!**

I was following Megan upstairs when she suddenly turned around and walked back down stairs.

"where do you think you are going?"

"I think I'm going to have a smoothie instead"

"a smoothie?? what the heck influenced that?"

"idk I just wanted a smoothie. a coconut smoothie."

"do you even have any coconuts?"

"idk but I will find some."

"whatever."

she walked into the kitchen and started digging threw some cupboards. eventually she walked out of the house. embry looked at me and I just shrugged.

"where is she going?"

"I don't know all I know is that she wanted a coconut smoothie."

"we don't get coconuts around here."

"I know I know!!! you telling her that" I said

at that time we heard Sam and Emily pull into the drive way. me and embry looked at each other again

"we are so dead." he said

**Megan pov!**

as I was walking to bed, I could hear Jake following me, I was defiantly nervous. how can I stall…….SMOOTHIES!! it's not that I don't like him or anything but what if he like really likes me and the only reason he wants to come up is so he can..BAD THOGHT!

so I turned around and started to walk back down the stairs.

"where do you think you're going?" Jake asked.

Stalling I thought. "I think I'm going to have a smoothie instead" I said instead.

"a smoothie?? what the heck influenced that?"

"idk I just wanted a smoothie. a coconut smoothie."

"do you even have any coconuts?" he asked me

"idk but I will find some."

"whatever."

I went down stairs and started to dig in the cupboards. thankfully I did not find any coconuts. then I could go and find them somewhere else!

with that I walked out of the house hoping Sam does not come home while I'm gone.

I walked down the road and started sprinting till I was in Seattle. how I got there so fast I do not know but I'm here and I bet they have coconuts.

I walked down the streets till I came upon a lovely little booth full of coconuts.

I walked up to the little old lady that was working the booth and asked "how much do you want for a bunch of coconuts?"

"I knew you were coming child."

"what?"

" I said I knew you were coming child. I saw it in the future."

"why were you looking in my future?"

"you're interesting"

"well I'm glad I could amuse you."

"remember, don't ever let him go."

"what the frik Is that supposed to mean?" I asked but the old lady was not there.

"old lady?"

nothing. mmkay well I'll just take this bunch of coconuts…..

I walked home and heard Sam yelling at Jake. oops. I looked at my cell phone. 2:30 am. better go inside now…

**Sam pov!**

when I walked into the house Jake and embry were looking real nervous.

"hey guys. where's Megan? she should be home by now"

they looked at each other "yea funny story about that. she kinda left." Embry said

"what!!!" I yelled.

"Sam calm down." Emily said looking nervous that I would phase in front of her. (in this story he never phased in front of her and hurt her)

I instantly calmed down. "where is she?"

"don't know."

"why did she leave?" I said my voice getting a little louder

"to get coconuts." Jake said matter-of-factly

I looked at him confused. "umm…..coconuts?"

"long story."

"well did she give you a hint about where she might have been going?"

"no she was going through the cupboards trying to find coconuts. when she couldn't find any she walked out the door and hasn't been back for about," he looked at his cell "2 hours"

"she's been gone for two hours!!!!!" I yelled at that time I hear the door open and Megan walked in

she held up a bunch of coconuts and said "I HASH MESELF A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCANUTS!!! BIG ONES,SMALL ONES,SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD!!!"

we just stared at her. finally Jake broke the silence "isn't that from lion king?"

"yeppers" she said happy

she then walked into the kitchen and got out the bender and made five coconut smoothies

"here" she said handing everyone one.

"I don't like coconut" I said

"you can't even taste it just try it. please!!! it's my special recipe" she looked at me with a puppy dog look and I caved. I hope Emily didn't see that. if she did she now knows how to make me cave.

I took a sip. dude she was right it doesn't taste like coconuts.

"wow Megan this is really good."

"thanks!" she said

every one tried theirs then.

"wow Megan this is really good." Jake said

"thanks, it took me 12 years to perfect."

"12 years!!"

"yepp well I had my smoothie so now I'm going to bed."

right then Megan cell rang.

_soulja boy off in this oh_

_watch me crank it_

_watch me roll_

_watch me crank dat soulja boy _

_then superman that hoe_

_now watch me do_

_(crank that soulja boy)_

Megan answered her phone.

"hello?"

since we were werewolves we could hear what the mystery person was saying.

"hi Megan. it's me, Hannah"

"omg!! your mom finally let you get a cell?"

"yea and you're the first person I called!"

"can I call you back later because it's like 3:00 in the morning here."

"oohh sorry it's like noon here I forget things."

"its fine."

"talk to ya later."

after she hung up embry was looking at her like "who was that?"

"that was my friend Hannah. she finally got a cell phone. Sam would she be able to come up sometime soon ?"

I looked at Emily and she looked happy that Megan wanted her friends to meet us.

"sure but you guys are gonna have a curfew"

"o thank you thank you thank you Sam!"

she came over and gave me a big hug and then she gave Emily a big hug.

"you guys are gonna love her. she is soo sweet and nice."

"okay now go get some sleep."

"okay. does Jake still have to come with me?"

I looked at her confused.

"before you came home they were watching me do everything. except change they called in Leah for that. so does Jake still have to follow me to bed."

"sure" I answered.

**Jake Pov!**

I followed Megan up to her room and it was pretty small. the walls were painted purple and her bed was right next to the window. on the other end of the room there was a closet and a long mirror. nice room.

she climbed into bed. then realizing I needed some where to sleep she grabbed a pillow and set it on her bed. I looked at her. she patted the pillow next to her and rolled over so there was room. and quickly fell asleep.

I walked next to her and climbed in. she was breathing peace fully. but I don't think she was in a deep sleep.

suddenly she started to roll around and like whimper.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Megan, Megan, calm down."

but she couldn't hear me

this dream that she was having was going to make her phase. and she was going to be asleep when she does it. how horrible.

I ran out of the room and got Sam.

"what?" he asked

"Megan. bad dream. gonna phase."

"what!!!" he repeated.

"come on!"

we ran to her door and just before we entered her room we heard a big crash and a scream.

Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoeSoulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoeSoulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe**don't worry Hannah plays an important role in dis story!!!!!  
if any one can guess I will give them a sneak peek at the next chapter. heehee**

**anyway I was thinking…..should embry imprint or not??? because he is probably heart broken that Megan has chosen Jake instead of him………………………….IDK I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP!!!!!!!!!**

***no not mental help!***

**hee-hee I'm soo hyper!!!!!!!**

**hee hee I thought it was like soo funny!!!  
hee-hee**

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**I really like this story! please read my other story "accounting roses"**

**  
OKAY IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTS AT THE END JUST TELL ME BUT I LIKE MY READERS TO KNOW WHAT I'm DOING SOOOOO………YEA!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****

**p.s. I'm really bored…………….heehee**


	6. UhI Can't Think

**Well this is my third story! *I think I've written that for every chapter I could probably stop it but whatever***

**hmmm……..this chapter is sorta a filler. I was feeling hyper and random!**

**so this chapter is nonsense!**

**any who any song that Megan sings I will be putting on my profile so other people can hear them cause I probably won't be using very popular songs. but I will be putting them on my profile with the music videos so everyone can hear how they are sposseted to sound. and I know some of dem are sung by guys but I will be editing them so she doesn't sound like a lesbo or anything.**

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

**Megan pov!**

I was having a dream about Jake. There was someone in the room next to him and they had him by the neck strangling the life out of him.

"Put him down!" I screamed at it

"Why?" they snarled at me "he doesn't care about you!"

"Yes he does!" I screamed getting mad

"Oh yeah? Then how come he hasn't told you all of his secrets?"

"I haven't told him all of my secrets" I fired at it. I just snapped. I was sooo angry.

Just then I felt my bones cracking and it appeared that I was shape shifting.

I was in pain. **Intense** pain. I screamed hoping that noise would drown out the pain.

Next thing I knew I awoke and I was much much shorter than I normally am. Ooo there's that earring I've been looking for. I went to pick it up but I couldn't. I didn't have hands. Hang on are they paws? I have paws. WTF IS GOING ON??? WHY DO I HAVE PAWS???

I turned around and what I saw was magnificent, there in the mirror was a wolf, with snowy white fur. The creature's eyes were dominant, circled in black. Is that….. is that me???

Before I could answer my own question, I felt someone in my head.

'_Megan?'-_Jake

'_Jake? Is that you?'_ -Megan

'_Yea it's me'_-Jake

'_What's going on?'_-Megan

'_You're a wolf'_-Jake

_Really?????-_ I said excitedly

'_Yea'-Jake_

'_Cool'-_ Megan

'_Where are you anyways?'-_Megan

'_I'm right behind you'_- Jake

I turned around and looked right into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Even more stunning than the white creature in the mirrors mere seconds ago.

Jake POV!

I felt when Megan imprinted on me. I could feel it in her head. Her thoughts had totally shifted to me.

I let out a howl, too low for human ears, to signal a pack meeting.

5 minutes later. Megan looked really confused.

'Why am I hearing voices in my head? Have I gone crazy?' I chuckled at her questions; keeping the smile on my face when I replied to her questions

'Not yet, but in a few hours of being in Embry's head and you might.'

'HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!' Embry shouted/thought loudly

'Get over it.' Megan replied rolling her eyes

'_Ha-ha'_ everyone but Embry thought.

Okay Megan you need to phase back Sam said

'And I do that _**how**_???'Megan asked

'All you need to do is calm down' he replied

'Mmkay easy enough' she thought

'oh and you better have some clothes ready because when you phase back you're going to be butt naked' Jared informed her

'ok, erm thanks' she said

'Jake.' she said

'yes?' I asked

'That means that you have to get out of my room as well.'

'Oh sorry'

I hastily backed out of the room to let her have her privacy and phased back into a human. I made my way downstairs and noticed everyone looking happy.

Megan pov!

okay, okay, okay………. how to phase back…………………….

Sam said just calm down…….how the _**hell**_ am I supposed to do that??

hmmm…..I started to think about Jacob……_his eyes…..his hair…..he's perfectly tanned body_

no luck………

I frowned then I started thinking about candy………_nerds...smarties.....pure sugar snaps?_

no! no! I just got hyper……..

Cautiously I began thinking of something else umm……..sharpies?????

Suddenly I shifted back into human.

Sharpies….. Come on **really**?

Any who, I got a pair of jeans and a tank top and walked out into the dining room.

"What did you think about to help you calm down?" Seth asked

"why?" I asked defensively

"because knowing you it was umm…..how do I put this lightly……..different"

"Well first I just uhh….thought about.. ummm…..calming down," there was no way I was admitting to thinking about Jake. "Then candy but that just got me more hyper, and then I thought about sharpies; and well it worked"

"what are sharpies?" asked Seth and everyone looked confused

"you don't know what a SHARPIE is?!?!?!?!" how can they not know what a sharpie is, well I might as well show them. I quickly ran to my bag which I left in the corner of the room, while I was searching through it I heard Jake ask "should I?" the same look on his face as everyone else. Still looking through my bag I decided to explain

"ugh a sharpie is a permanent marker. Comes in every color you can think of. A must have item during a sleepover. First one asleep wakes up with green or blue or yellow whatever color you got all over them." After what seemed like ages I found my purple sharpie. 'Look' I shoved it into their view.

Everyone kinda scooted away from me then.

I laughed. "Be afraid, be very afraid." I said in a spooky voice.

Everyone laughed too.

"Any who. What's for breakfast?" I asked. I was hungry

"Megan," Jake said slowly "we are boys…other then Leah, but any way we can't cook."

"fine…. what do you guys want?" please say pancakes I silently begged

"pancakes." they all said. WHOO!

I walked into the kitchen and started banging pots and pans to make it sound like I was cooking something. I reached into my pocket and found my candle, which smells like pancakes, I lit it, as I took out my phone which had recorded sizzling noises on which thankfully my friend, Jessie sent to me when she was trying to teach me how to cook. I started to play them as I decided to make myself some cereal. Reaching into a cupboard I got out a bowl, spoon, and a box of lucky charms. I went to the fridge and got out the milk, before making myself a bowl of lucky charms.

About 20 minutes later, Jake, Sam, Jared, and well everyone else walked in. their faces were hilarious as they noticed me sitting there eating cereal, looking confused Seth began smelling the air.

"Smells great." Seth said.

"yes it's my candle." I answered not looking up from my bowl

"what is it?"

"pancakes."

"where are our pancakes?" Quil asked

"oh yeah that, I can't cook to save my life." I shrugged my shoulders

"but you're a girl!" Embry said moving his way in front of me

"stop being so sexist!" I demanded as I stood up to face him, "just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything." I added

Everyone mumbled something about me being dropped on my head as a baby. That's why I couldn't cook.

I burst out laughing.

everyone turned to look at me

"what now?" Paul asked

"I was remembering a time when I was hanging with my friend Hannah and we burnt down half of our school trying to make toast in the teacher's lounge"

"why were you in the teachers' lounge?" Sam asked

"detention." I replied shrugging my shoulder as if it was nothing.

"how did you get detention?" Jake asked

I tried to look innocent. "we burnt down the other half of the school." I replied

everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT!!!! It was home economics and we were making pizza. I kinda forgot about my pizza and it kinda caught on fire. then I kinda got detention."

Jake calmed down, guess he was happy it wasn't because I was caught giving some guy a blowjob or something.

Sam still looked pretty pissed though. Is it because I burnt down the school

"How do you forget about pizza?" he asked. Arrgh he's angry I forgot about the pizza that explains him being pissed. Jeez, boys and their food.

"I wasn't hungry"

Everyone kinda shrugged like they understood so I dropped it

I stood up and grabbed my cell and called Hannah back.

"Hey Hannah." I said when she answered it.

"Hey. I just called you like 2 hours ago. Isn't it like 5 in the morning?"

"Yea but I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Bad dreams I guess." I replied

"Any who. Sam said you can come up sometime."

"OMG! My mom said it was okay too." I didn't bother to tell Sam. he could hear.

"You should tell Sam." she said

"Oh I already did."

"AM I ON SPEAKER!!!!!!???????"

I looked at Sam. he nodded.

"Uhh..Yea"

"Oh well can you take me off?"

"Sure."

"Okay when do you want to come up?"

"Soon, very soon" she replied eagerly

"Hold on."

"K"

I looked at Sam. "Next week?"

Again he just nodded. Great he's mad that he has a detention convict for a roomy/sister who forgets about PIZZA, jeez get over it already.

"Sam said next week you could come up for two weeks." Sam looked at me like I was crazy

"You never said how long." I whispered to low for Hannah to hear

"My mom wants to talk to Sam. to figure out all the details" Hannah said

"Okaaaaaay" I said handing the phone over to Sam.

He walked out of the house. Way too far so I couldn't hear him anymore. Damn.

Sam POV!

I took the phone from Megan and walked about 10 miles into the forest where she couldn't hear me talk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Sam. this is Mrs. Smith. I would like to discuss the issue of my daughter coming to visit you and Megan."

"Well I'm here so let's discuss."

"She will be attending school right?"

"Of course." NO WAY. Megan isn't even enrolled. I'm not going to force Hannah to go for two weeks without any one, while her friend is at home wreaking havoc on our home. Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into?

"There will be no late party's will there?"

"Of course not." Not unless you count a party till 1 or 2 late.

"No boys?" What is wrong with this women??

"None, well except me and Megan's boyfriend," and Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, Brady and Collin.

Hmm… yeah not many boys.

"Megan's been up their 3 days and she already has a boyfriend?"

"They are old friends"

"Oh" after some thinking I heard Mrs. Smith's reply

"Okay Hannah can come." in the back ground Hannah could be heard screaming

"Megan and I will meet Hannah at the airport on Saturday."

"Okay. Goodbye Sam."

"Ta"

I hung up Megan's phone and walked back to her.

"Here" I said handing it back to her.

"Well? Can she come?"

"Mmhmm."

"WAHOO!!"

"Shh….normal people are still sleeping."

"and now they aren't" Megan said

"We are picking Hannah up on Saturday."

"Well, okay then I have some cleaning to do."

With that she was gone.

Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoeSoulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoeSoulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe**don't worry Hannah plays an important role in dis story!!!!!  
**

**anyway I was thinking…..should embry imprint or not??? because he is probably heart broken that Megan has chosen Jake instead of him………………………….IDK I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP!!!!!!!!!**

***no not mental help!***

**hee-hee I'm soo hyper!!!!!!!**

**hee hee I thought it was like soo funny!!!  
hee-hee**

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**I really like this story! please read my other story "accounting roses"**

**  
OKAY IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END JUST TELL ME BUT I LIKE MY READERS TO KNOW WHAT I'm DOING SOOOOO………YEA!**

**ANYWHO I'm BORED!!!!!!!  
AND I WANT TO WISH TAYLOR LAUTNER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!  
HIS BIRTHDAY IS FEBRUARY 11TH!  
AND THE SCHOOL THING IS TRUE!!!  
ONLY I DIDN'T BURN IT DOWN MY COUSIN DID!**

**FUNNY!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****

**p.s. I'm really bored…………….heehee**


	7. enter HANNAH!

**Well this is my third story! *I think I've written that for every chapter I could probably stop it but whatever***

**hmmm……..this chapter is sorta a filler. I was feeling hyper and random!**

**so this chapter is nonsense!**

**any who any song that Megan sings I will be putting on my profile so other people can hear them cause I probably won't be using very popular songs. but I will be putting them on my profile with the music videos so everyone can hear how they are sposseted to sound. and I know some of dem are sung by guys but I will be editing them so she doesn't sound like a lesbo or anything.**

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

Megan pov!

I ran up to my room and started to hang up all the clothes that were lying on the floor.

Jake walked into my room and stared at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked

"What are you doing?"

"putting clothes in my closet."

He cocked his head to the side confused.

"Watch me." I said.

"First you pick up a shirt." we both picked up a shirt

"Then you get a hanger." he picked a green one and I picked a blue one

"Then you put the shirt on the hanger" I said as I put mine on the hanger. Jake tried but the shirt kept falling off when he tried to put the other sleeve on

"here let me show you again" I did it again. This time he got it right. and the males were supposedly smarter

"then you find room in the closet. this should be an easy task since all of my clothes are on the ground right now." we walked over to my closet and found spots to put the clothes

"then you just put it on the bar"

"That was easy" he said

"Yes it was."

We carried on putting my shirts on hangers and putting them in the closet until all the clothes were finally in the closet. when I reached in to my suitcase and felt a strange bag.

I grabbed it and lifted it out of my suitcase

"YES!" I yelled

"What now?" Jake asked

"I found my sharpie collection. I thought was going to have to start all over because I couldn't find them after I moved here"

"So basically you just found a ton of sharpies to color on people with?"

"Yea pretty much"

He quickly backed out of the room.

"don't be scared" I called after him. "Hannah as twice as many"

----SATURDAY!!!!!!! BWHAAH----

Sam walked into my room.

"Megan?"

"Hmm…" I grumbled

"Get up we have to pick up Hannah in an hour"

I rolled over to see what time it was. 6:45???!?!??!??

"WHY DID YOU WAKE EM UP AT 6:45?? DON'T YOU KNOW SATURDAY IS MY "SLEEP TILL NOON" DAY????"

"Too bad." he said walking out of my room

I walked down stairs and everyone was already there.

"Why the heck are you guys all awake this early?" I said in a voice that was barely a whisper. Its morning. I'm not fully awake yet. I can whisper or I can yell. Your pick

"Pack life." the all answered at the same time "get used to it"

I grumbled under my breath though I knew they could all hear me

I quickly ate a bowl of Lucky Charms and ran up stairs to change.

I quickly finished cleaning where I hadn't gotten to over the last 4 days and looked at my calendar.

February 11. Great still winter. Snow. Slush_. ick..._

Hey that could be a good song.

Uhh… I hate the snow. Its soo ick. please die snow.

Maybe not. I'll try again later.

When we got to the airport we stood there for about ten minutes when I heard a scream.

I looked behind me and Hannah was standing right there.

"Hannah!!!!!!!!!!" wow she cut her dirty blond hair to a cute pixie cut. her onyx eyes didn't have glasses?

"Hannah!! I leave for one week and you completely change how you look! NO glasses, and NO long hair!"

"Sorry Megan! My mom did it"

"Your mom is psycho"

"Yea I know"

"Did you bring your sharpies?"

"AND MY MEXICAN DANCERS! HIT IT BOYS!"

She started dancing in the middle of the air port. I looked at her. she didn't care that people were staring. Neither did I.

We both were dancing to fake Mexican music when I suddenly shouted "OH NO BILLY FORGOT HIS GREEN CARD!"

"Billy…" we both turned to look at an invisible person

"Where is your green card?"

Hannah leaned down as if someone was talking in her ear.

"uh huh. aw yes I see."

she stood up and looked at me

"Billy says it's in his sock"

"YAY FOR SOCKS!" I screamed sticking my arms in the air

Sam cleared his throat

"Well you've embarrassed me enough for one day do you want to go?"

"Sure but were not done embarrassing you." I answered

He hung his head as if to look like he doesn't know us

"Sam LIKES CARROTS!" I yelled

Hannah looked at me. I whispered in her ear though Sam could still hear

"Just yell random things that he does or doesn't like"

"How am I supposed to know if he does or doesn't"

"I don't know just yell random things. Watch me"

"SAM IS A BUDDIST!"

"No I'm not" he hissed at me.

"I don't care."

"SAMS A VIRGIN" Hannah yelled

Everyone turned to look our way,

Sam grabbed both of our arms and dragged us out of that room.

"Hannah. I'll go get your bags. Just sit here. Don't say a thing"

He walked away and we both cracked up.

"Wow. Your brother is fun to tease" Hannah said after we calmed down for a bit

"This is going to be a great two weeks." I leant over to hug her

Sam came back in a few minutes and said "C'mon were leaving"

"SAM'S ABUSING US!"

"Megan! SHUT UP!" Seth said

"I HOPPED THE BORDER INTO THE UNTIED STATES" Hannah yelled

"Were leaving right now"

He pulled us into the car and started going about 55 miles an hour

"S-A-A-M-M-M" I whined turning his one syllable name into a twelve syllable word.

"What now Megan?"

"You need to hurry up and get home"

"Why?" he huffed

"because Sponge Bob is on soon."

"I don't care."

"Fine I'll call Jake. He'll come and pick me up!" I looked at Hannah "and Hannah"

"Do it. I dare you." Sam said

"Fine." I opened my cell phone and called Jake.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi Jake! It's Megan"

"I know"

"Anyways. Sam is driving like really slow. and like won't make it home in time for us to see SpongeBob. Could you like possibly-"

"No" Sam snickered

"WHAT!!! Why not!?!?!?!?!?" they finally told me about imprinting on Thursday. I thought he was supposed to make me happy and do whatever I wanted him to.

"because I'm busy right now"

I started to sniffle like I was going to cry. "ohhkay…*sniff sniff*"

"Fine I'll be there in a min."

"OH THANK YOU JAKEY!"

"sure, sure"

"Love you"

He sighed

"Love you too."

I hung up my phone and said "Jake will be here in like two min so you better pull over"

Sam pulled over just as Jake pulled up. I jumped out of the car and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for doing this"

"No problem." he said putting his arm around my waist

As we were getting into the car, I saw them.

Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoeSoulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoeSoulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe**  
**

**HEE HEE WHO ISH IT??????**

DOES ANY ONE *OTHER THEN ME* KNOW WHO IT IS??????  
DO YOU?

**PROBABLY.**

**HAHAHHAHAHA**

**hee-hee I'm soo hyper!!!!!!!**

**hee hee I thought it was like soo funny!!!  
hee-hee**

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**I really like this story! please read my other story "accounting roses"**

**  
OKAY IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END JUST TELL ME BUT I LIKE MY READERS TO KNOW WHAT I'm DOING SOOOOO………YEA!**

**ANYWHO I'm BORED!!!!!!!  
AND I WANT TO WISH TAYLOR LAUTNER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!  
HIS BIRTHDAY IS FEBRUARY 11TH!  
**

**FUNNY!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****

**p.s. I'm really bored…………….heehee**


	8. games,games,and more games

**Well this is my third story! *I think I've written that for every chapter I could probably stop it but whatever***

**ohh they has a visitor!!!!**

*MUST READ FOLLOWING MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*OR YOU WILL NOT GET THE REST OF THE STORY!!!!!!!! OR AT LEAST THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A FEW YEARS AFTER Bella LEFT WITH EDWAQRD THEY STILL HAD NESSIE BUT Jake *OBVIOUSLY* DIDN'T IMPRINT ON HERR!!!!!!!!!***

**any who any song that Megan sings I will be putting on my profile so other people can hear them cause I probably won't be using very popular songs. but I will be putting them on my profile with the music videos so everyone can hear how they are sposseted to sound. and I know some of dem are sung by guys but I will be editing them so she doesn't sound like a lesbo or anything.**

**So peace, love, and Jacob!**

**Jacob pov!**

"Megan" I said "get in the car"

"why?" she demanded with her hands on her hips

"just do it"

"does it have anything to do with the white people over there?"

"Maybe" I looked at the her then at our visitors, looking back at Megan I saw her glaring at me, "ok, yes now get in"

"Fine" with that Megan and Hannah got into the car.

The bloodsuckers walked over to us.

The leader looked at Sam.

"We mean no harm"

"You know you aren't supposed to be on our land" he replied.

"We know we were just passing through"

I looked at the bronze haired one, I think his name was Eduardo, he was staring at Megan.

"What are you staring at bloodsucker?"I asked him

"Her" he said pointing at Megan. She looked terrified but she was looking at me not him.

"Why?"

"Is she one of you?" he asked without lifting his gaze from Megan

"Yes" I answered

"Where's Bella?" I asked changing the subject, he turned to look at me

"With Alice." He then returned his gaze back to megan

I looked around and noticed that the short one wasn't with them.

"what about…..what's her name?? umm…renatalie?"

"Renesmee?"

"Yea her?"

"With them"

"Cool…."

"What's her name?"he said bringing the subject back around to Megan.

"Mind reader" he said tapping his temples….stupid mind reading vampire……I let out a loud huffy breathe and said

"Megan."

"Did she imprint yet?"

"Yes" I growled, why was he being so inquisitive?

"I see" he said and ran away, now that is just frustrating I managed to control my temper before I changed in front of Hannah.

Looking back towards Megan I saw she looked impatient , upon seeing me she looked at Hannah told her to stay there and walked out here to join us

"What the hell is taking so long?" she asked

"Just taking care of business"

"Oh"

"C'mon were leaving"

I grabbed her arm and jerked her away from there.

"oww…" she said. rubbing her arm where a bruise was forming

"That hurt Jake"

"Sorry, but we were not staying there anymore"

"Why? Tell me what's going on!" she said

I looked back at Hannah in the back seat. She caught on

"Oh never mind. Tell me later"

Megan pov!

Why was the bronze haired guy staring at me? He looked familiar……..kinda like Edward from Malibu, but there is no way Edward would be here…..is there???? Oh my god…..my stalker has returned

He's fairly creepy so I am just going to look at Jake

I heard my name being said and I looked up

He was pointing at me

I raised my eye brow I turned to Hannah "stay here"

I didn't wait for her to respond I got out and walked over to Jake

"What the hell is taking so long?" I'm very impatient and I want to see Sponge Bob

"Just taking care of business"

"Oh"

"C'mon were leaving"

He grabbed my arm and jerked me away from there.

"oww…" I said. rubbing my arm where a bruise was forming

"That hurt Jake"

"Sorry, but we were not staying there anymore"

"Why? Tell me what's going on!" I said. I deserved to know

He looked back at Hannah in the back seat. I caught on

"Oh never mind. Tell me later" I said.

I started thinking. What are that could be so bad that he doesn't want Hannah to know?

The next thing I knew I was being shook.

"Megan??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?" Hannah was saying?

"Huh???"

"Were you sleeping?"

"umm…yea….." I looked at her giving her a look as if to say are you serious.

"ohh well Sponge Bob is starting soo if you wanna see it.."

I cut her off "OF COURSE!!"

I jumped out of the car and looked around….

"eww….."

"What?"

"It's snowing again" I pouted and crossed my arms in front of me

"You've never liked the snow?"

"Noppers"

"Oh and Hannah by the way tonight I have," I looked at Jake who I could tell was listening, "ummm..Something……"

"Ohhhh" she said. She knew about Audrey Beele

"Are you coming with me?"

"I guess I could"

"Ohhhh come on you know I need you there!!"

"Ohhhh okay fine"

"Thanks"

We walked inside and watched Sponge Sob

I saw Jake walk into the kitchen after 5 minutes. He obviously didn't realize Sponge Bobs comical features

I followed him into the kitchen

"Jake?"

"What Megan?"

"Are you mad at me?" he was acting awfully surly with me

"No..Just mad at…some_thing_ else."

"Will you tell me?"

"No"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is"

"You sound more like my father then my boyfriend" I grumbled

"Good"

Okay he was obviously mad at me…

"I'm going on a run"

"Megan.." Jake said

"and DON'T try and stop me"

I ran out of the house very confused. _**Is**_ he mad at me or _**isn't**_ he?

One minute he's ALL nice to me then he's all mean to me then he's ALL nice to me again!!

_**MAJOR **_bipolar!

I got out of the house ran into the forest and phased.

I was lucky I was alone.

So I could cuss out whomever I wanted to and no one would know

First Sam,

Stupid dumb idiotic smart ass brother!!!

Then Embry, why him idk, I just did,

The jackass and the biggest smart aleck in the world he gets on my nerves…dumb crushing on me boy!!!!!

Then I cussed out Jake,

STUPID BI POLAR SON OF A BITCH GRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

but then I felt bad so I decided to apologize

Sorry Jakey even though you're not listening

Oh I'm not am I?

No you're not! Wait? Jake? How long have you been here?

Well I heard you cuss out Sam? Was he first?

Yea……

Then the whole time

Jake I really am sorry I said that well actually I thought it but-

He cut me off

I know. I'm not mad. Sometimes you just lose it.

Yea now tell me who that was out there!

I accidently thought about how I had been stalked in Malibu

THE CREEP STALKED YOU!!!

Umm…maybe idk if it was him…I don't even know who he is!!!!!

Who do you think he is?

I think he's Edward, he's married to Bella and they have a child Renesmee

I'm going to kill the little son of a bitch……

Holy shit! Was that actually Edward?

Yes…

Ohhhh okay now I'm scared

You don't have to be. I'm here.

Yea…I smiled in my head you are and for that I'm going to……

What?

I started singing in my head

I'm a Barbie girl!

In a Barbie world!

My boobs are plastic!

It's fantastic!

You can comb my hair!

Un-dress me anywhere!

STOP! STOP! STOP!!!!!

Why does it bother you or something??

Yes

Oh….too bad!!!I love to sing in my head! get used to it!!

I felt him phase out.

Wimp… I thought

I phased back in to human, redressed and walked back into the house.

Everyone was sitting there. Hey idea!

If they agree I won't be in any shape to sing tonight.

I texted Christine

Sorry sick with sore thought can't sing. Please cancel

There now I can play

"You guys wanna play a game?"

Everyone looked at me. Hannah spoke up "do I know this game"

"Yea we played it at Tori's 17 last year"

"You mean….?"

"Yep"

"Oh goodie!"

"We are not playing truth or dare." Sam said

"It's not"

"or spin the bottle"

"Sam have a little faith in me. I'm 18 I know good games, and by good I mean naughty games"

Most of the boys perked up when I heard this

"So you guys wanna play or not?"

They all looked at each other. I looked at Hannah. She was on the floor giddy with excitement

"Sure" they all said

Hannah stood up.

"ohhkay" I said

"I'll tell you the game's name after I set up. "C'mon Hannah"

"Coming" she called

"If everything is right in the house then you guys have about mm…. what do you say Hannah about 40 seconds to put on more clothes?"

"Maybe 20" she responded

"whoa! whoa! whoa! whoa! whoa! more clothes?"

"Yep, but you guys probably got about 5 minutes to put on more clothes because I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't have any beer or alcoholic drinks"

"You're right he doesn't" Sam said

"Don't talk in third person it isn't cool"

"Whatever"

Hannah and I ran out real quick and put on like twelve layers of clothes plus two hoodies.

I probably gained 20 pounds

We bought some beer with my fake I.D. besides I look 21

We walked back to the house where they boys were still shirtless and none seemed to have put on anymore clothes

I handed everyone a beer and got the die out of my pocket

ohhkay I think were good

"ohhkay boys and Leah were all set up." I looked at Hannah. "You ready to tell them the awesome game we will be playing AND why their idiots for not putting on more clothes"

"mmhmm" she answered

"ohhkay we will be playing 'strip or sip'"

All the boys eyes widened and Leah looked amused

"Megan?" Seth said

"Yes?"

"Can we have a few seconds to put more clothes on?"

I grimaced

"As much as I really don't wanna see any of you, especially Sam, like that we gave you time and you wasted it!"

"Can we back out?"

"Nope you already agreed to play!"

"Fine how do you play?" Leah said

"See this die?" I reached my hand out in front of them with the die in it

They all nodded

"Be nice to it. It decides whether you strip or sip"

"ohhkay what numbers mean what?" Jake asked quietly

"The odds are sip the evens are strip"

"Who wants to go first?"

No one other than me and Hannah looked excited

"Fine I'll go first" I said

I rolled the die I got a two.

All the boys looked at me as I took off my first hoodie only to reveal another hoodie

They gaped at me

"but but you had time to add more clothes"

"Yea because Hannah and I didn't waste our five minutes!"

"Exactly how many layers of clothes are you guys wearing?" Jared asked

I looked at Hannah "12..13….something like that"

"Something like that"

"ohkay next!!!!!!!"

I handed the die to Hannah

She rolled a five. She lifted her beer up "BOTTUMS UP!" she yelled and took a sip of her beer

She handed the die to Sam. he looked nervous to roll

He rolled and got a three. He looked relieved

He took a sip and handed the die to Jake. Oh god

He closed his eyes and rolled. He got a six. He groaned. I think half the room did too

He stood up and took off his pants.

Thank god he was wearing boxers!

All the girls kinda looked away. Even me. I just started going out with the guy not quite ready for this.

That's when I noticed that Embry wasn't there

"Where's Embry?" I asked nervously. I don't want him to have heard me cuss him out also

"He took a jog" Paul said. Hannah didn't know about werewolves so we had to use code

"When?" I growled

"I don't know…about 2 minutes before you came back" he said

I sighed in relief

"NEXT!" I called

Just then Emily came walking about

"Jake! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SITTING IN YOUR BOXERS?!?!?!"

"its ohhkay Emily," I said," were playing a game"

"one that involves no pants?"

"Yea it's called strip or sip. Wanna play?"

She looked at us and turned around and walked back up stairs

I cracked up laughing, and soon everyone was laughing too.

It was Seth's turn to roll

"Odd number odd number odd number" he chanted while he rolled

He opened an eye and looked at the die. _**Three**_

"Oh thank god"

He took a sip

He handed the die off to Paul and he looked incredibly scared.

I think everyone in the pack was. We all knew that he purposefully chose not to wear boxers or well….underwear because it was easier when it came time to phase

You could tell everyone was silently begging him NOT to get an even

He kissed the die for good luck and rolled it out

He got a two

Everyone groaned

Hannah just looked confused

"what? We'll just have another guy in boxers?"

We all stared at her.

"Wait….does he…." I nodded my head

"He does wear a man thong??!????!?!?" she asked

"Wait what no! That's the thing he doesn't wear anything………"

"oh god!!!" Hannah said

I ran to the bath room and grabbed a towel

"Here" I threw it at him

He wrapped the towel around his waist the slipped off his pants

"I really don't wanna know what's under there" Hannah said

He growled and handed the die to Jared

He rolled a one. Lifted his beer and took a sip

---TWO HOURS LATER!!?!??!?!!---

It kept up like that for two hours

Eventually we were all drunk and half naked, well except for me and Hannah. The only boy who didn't have a towel wrapped around his waist was Sam who got lucky and didn't even have to strip once.

And well…as for me….I was what some people might call "tipsy"

and so was Hannah so I didn't feel that bad

"Hannah! Did you hear that some people, not gonna say any names, *cough Sam*cough* like to shower in their underwear!??!?!?"

"no I didn't!" she said. She randomly fell off the couch!

"Holy chizz!!!" she called "the couch just pushed me off!!!!"

and Embry chose that time to walk in.

He looked at Hannah

Hannah looked at him

Hannah turned to me "Megan? Why is there a pretty pony in your living room? This is the living room right?" she started hitting the floor

"Hannah!" Sam yelled "how in the world does that prove if it's the living room?"

"I don't know!!!!! Don't yell at me Samuel!!!!" she screeched.

"hmm…he doesn't look like a pony! I KNOW! He's Embry!"

Hannah giggled

"He has the word bra in his name….. heehee"

"OMGGG!!!!" I yelled

Everyone looked at me.

"I HAVE A SECRET!!"

Everyone looked at me closer.

"I'm Audrey BEELE!"

**OHHHH CLIFFY!!!!!!!!**

**hee-hee I'm soo hyper!!!!!!!**

**hee hee I thought it was like soo funny!!!  
hee-hee**

**so did you guys like it sooo far?**

**I really like this story! please read my other story "accounting roses"**

**  
OKAY IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END JUST TELL ME BUT I LIKE MY READERS TO KNOW WHAT I'm DOING SOOOOO………YEA!**

**FUNNY!**

**peace. love. Jacob.**

**Megan**

****

****

**p.s. I'm really bored…………….heehee**


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**HEYYA!  
IM BAAAAACCCCKKKK!**

**AND IM READIER THEN EVER!**

**ANYYHOODLES!  
YEA. THIS WILL BE A DUMB CHAPTER BECUZ IM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT I WANT TO DO WITHT HIS STORY RIGHT NOW...BUT YEA!**

**HERRREEEEE WEE GOO!  
**

**MPOV!**

FUCKITY FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!  
WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD?

"Umm...I'm just kidding...just kidding"

"ohhkayy?" every said

"bye..." I waved as I left the room.

I walked into my room and felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I realized I would never be able to tell

my friends, let alone Jake, anything about my life.

-the next day-

when I woke up, my eyes hurt from silently crying last night, I quickly sped into the bath room hoping to not run into anyone. Just my luck, I ran face first into Jake.

"hey...have you been crying?"

"NO!" I whisper-shouted at him.

"just wondering because your eyes look red"

"I'm fine! Jeez...just gotta use the rest room"

I stood up and walked into the bath room. I looked in the mirror. Damn. My eyes were red and puffy.

I used a ton of makeup and made it look a ton better.

I walked down stairs and everyone was eating breakfast.

"where's Hannah"

every body pointed to the living room. I walked out to find Hannah sprawled out on the couch, and snoring.

"yea...that's my Hannah" I thought for a minute. "Watch this."

I walked over to Hannah and whispered into her ear "Billy forgot his green card"

she jumped and shouted "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE M EFFER!"

everybody laughed. I felt so much better and tonight ,hopefully, I wont cry again.

Everybody went back to eating breakfast and I went back out to the TV room and turned on the Sunday morning cartoons. Suddenly the date dawned on me.

"hey" I called into the next room

"hey yourself" Sam said

"whats the day today?"

"Sunday"

"thank you captain DUHHH! I meant the date"

"may 8th"

"oh...that's fun..."

"why? Is there something special about may 8th?"

"not really...well kinda..."

just then Hannah burst into the room, with streamers and party hats and a small cake

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN!" she shouted

"thanks..." I said eyeballing the rest of the boys and Leah

"happy birthday Megan..." they all said in that awkward 'I didn't forget your birthday' voice

"guys...i really don't care if you forgot...everybody forgets my birthday" I said quietly

"really?" Jake asked

"yea...except for Hannah"

"oh...well it isn't that we forgot we just didn't know"

"i never told you guys?"

everyone shook their heads

"oh..usually its one of the first things I say...well know that you know...I AM OFFICIALY 19! WOO!"

everybody laughed and returned to breakfast

"I'm going outside" I called

"'Kay" Sam called

I went outside and layed down in the lawn. It felt nice.

I closed my eyes and felt the abnormal sun on my cheeks.

I heard foot steps behind me. I opened my eyes and saw Jake coming towards me.

"hey" I said with a smile

"hey" he said laying down next to me

"having a good birthday?" he asked

"yee-ha"

he chuckled

I looked at him, he was looking at the sky, I noticed how the sun seemed to put a sparkle into his eyes, how his dark black hair almost looked brown in the sun. I noticed how his skin, a deep copper color, almost seemed to shine in the sun.

he turned and noticed me staring at him.

"what?" he asked

"nothing, just looking, noticing...you know...um...nothing"

"no what were you going to say?" he asked

"nothing..." I said

"noooo you were gonna say SOMETHING and I want to know what"

"well...when you put it that way...NO!"

"do I have to tickle you?"

"NO!" I said jumping up from the ground

he jumped up and lunged at me

"AHHH!"i screamed and ran

he chased me around the whole yard and couldn't catch up.

I turned around and started running back words

"ha ha!" I said "your sl-"

he cut me off "watch out!"

"what?" I said as I fell over a flower pot

"oh...oww..."

"are you okay?"

"damn...i thought werewolves had like ahmazing coordination or something" I said standing up

"well," he said helping me up "usually they do"

I stood up meeting his eyes "well, I guess I'm just the odd one out"

"well, I guess so" he said

we were standing eye to eye now. He lowered his head and I felt his lips on mine. His lips were soft and gentle, but loving. I loved the way his lips felt on mine. He pulled back, too soon, and looked at me.

I was giving him the signature "Megan" glare

"what?" he said

"you stopped to early" I said and he laughed

"well...if you insist" he said bringing his lips back to mine. The was only one thought going through my head at the time, _this is perfect!_

**Well well well! ABOUT TIME FOR SOME MEGANxJAKE FLUFF! JEEZ THEY SURE ARE TAKING LONG ENOUGH!  
its not going to stay very perfect for so long now will it? wait why am I asking you guys?  
ahahahahaah you don't know how my brain works!  
*well you guys have been reading this story long enough you might have an idea***

bwhahhhaah

**BTW...MAY 8TH IS MY REAL BIRTHDAY...ONLY...I TURNED LIKE 14 AND NOT LIKE 19... :(**

**anyways! I wil be writing a ton more becuz its summer!  
too yeaa**

**review!  
RATE!**

**KEeP READING BECUZ THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE OUT IN A FEW DAYSS!  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

MEGGAN :)


	10. Beach bumssorta

**HEYYA!  
IM BAAAAACCCCKKKK!**

**AND IM READIER THEN EVER!**

**ANYYHOODLES!  
YEA. THIS WILL BE A DUMB CHAPTER BECUZ IM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT I WANT TO DO WITHT HIS STORY RIGHT NOW...BUT YEA!**

**HERRREEEEE WEE GOO!  
**

**MPOV!**

the next day, embry and Seth had a brilliant idea. We were going to the beach.

I put on my red bikini and slipped in my black stripped flip-flops from hollister and put a huge t-shirt on over top. *picture of bikini on page* Hannah changed into her signature black stripe bikini.

when we got to the beach the boys automatically went in while Hannah, Emily, Kim, Leah and I stayed ashore. I may have a forever high temperature but there was no way I was going in like below zero water.

We had all told Hannah yesterday about imprinting and pack life and such. It went..Umm...differently.

_-flashback-_

_after me and Jake had come back inside everyone was sitting down around Hannah. She looked nervous._

"_Megan...they aren't gonna sacrifice me are they?"_

"_no, I don't think so at least, I don't quite know what there doing"_

_Sam spoke up "well, we were planning on telling-" I cut him off._

"_ohhkayy then"_

_we all sat down and they all looked at me. "What?" I asked. The staring is still weird_

"we kinda all thought you should tell her since you've known her the longest" Seth said

"_okay..." I took a deep breathe and continued, "Hannah, we're all werewolves."_

"_really?" she said_

_I nodded_

"_THAT IS SOO COOL!" she yelled_

"_yea not really, trust me" I said_

_we all looked at Embry then._

"_this time its all yours" I said_

"_there's more?" Hannah said _

"_yea." I said_

"_wait!" I said just as he was starting. I looked at Hannah "your aren't dating that Nate kid again right?"_

"_of course not. He was icckie"_

"_ohhkayy then, embry go ahead"_

"_ohhkayy Hannah, well there's this legend about wolves, called imprinting, and its kinda like, love at first sight, you feel bound to the person, and you can't ever leave them"_

"_aanndd your telling me this because...?"_

"_because I imprinted on you."_

_she was quite for a moment_

"_really?"_

"_really really"  
_

_she was quite again_

"_Hannah?" I said_

"_SHHH...I'm thinking"_

"_quick everyone take a picture, Hannah's thinking"_

"_THATS IT!" she yelled standing up and chasing after me_

"_YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPER!" I yelled as she chased me around the yard_

_after about five minutes she started to slow down. "how can you run so fast and for so long?"_

"_back in Cali you were known as the slow poke who could kick your ass"_

_I walked over to her a whispered in her ear "werewolf"_

_she turned around and grumbled all the way back to the house, when she turned around and looked at me, who was still smirking at her_

"_show me" she said_

"_huh? Show you what?" I said_

"_show me that your a werewolf"_

"_Umm...ohhkayy be right back"_

_I ran into the woods stripped off my clothes and phased_

"_**hello? Is anyone here?" I asked the voices in my head**_

_**after a couple seconds of silence I thought "well fine, leave me to deal with this by my self, oh I see how it is"**_

_I walked out of the woods and she freaked out._

"_MEGAN! YOUR SOO CUTE AS A DOG!"_

_I started to walk away. I wasn't a dog. I was a wolf._

"_WAIT! I HAVE A QUESTION?"_

_I looked at her._

"_can I put into one of those dog shows, were the dogs are all on plastic grass and look like robots?"_

_I shook my head no and walked back to phase back into a human_

_when I walked back out she was looking at me. "please Megan! This of the money we could win!"_

"_I make plenty of money already"_

"_How?" Jake asked_

"_well don't you know that-"_

"_no actually they don't so stop talking"_

"_oh...well ohhkayy then"_

_-end flashback-_

I must have fallen asleep during my flash back because next thing I knew Hannah was shaking me awake.

"MEGAN! WAKE YOUR FAT ASS UP!"

"huh? What?"

"good morning" she said

"thanks for being gentle like I asked"

"no problem"

"MEGAN!" Jake and Seth called.

Seth was like the little brother I wish I had.

"WHAT?" I yelled back

"GET IN THE WATER"

"NO THANK YOU"

"DO WE HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU?"

"UMM...NO THANK YOU!"

"TOO BAD" they said getting out of the water.

I stood up and ran.

"whats with people chasing me lately?"

just a I was about to run past Hannah she stuck her foot out and I landed face first into the sand causing the boys to catch up to me.

They picked me up by my waist. I started kicking and screaming. They gave up and put me down.

"looks like we're going to have to tickle her Seth"

"WHAT? NOO!"

"aah st-stop i-i-it!" I said between laughs

"can we throw you in the water?"he asked

"nope" I replied

"SETH GRAB HER FEET TICKLE TILL YOU DIE!"

"NO! SETH IM WARNING YOU! IF YOU LIKE THE CURRENT ARRANGMENT OF YOUR FACE YOU WOULDN'T!"

he looked at Jake, "Umm...dude you can get her feet I'm not risking it"

"wimp"

"if your going to tickle my feet I need you to sign this," I said drawing a contract in the sand

"what for?" he asked

"oh nothing, just that I can't be held responsible to what happens to your face"

Jake started to tickle my feet I kicked wildly. I felt my foot connect with something.

"OWW!" Jake yelled "I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"you signed the contract! You signed the contract!" I chanted

suddenly I was off the ground, Seth threw me over his shoulder and tossed me in the water.

When I came up the first words that came out of my mouth was "JACKASS!"

**OH Megan! I just cannot get enough of that girl! She is too funny!**

**ahhhahah**

**bwhahhhaah**

**anyways! I wil be writing a ton more becuz its summer!  
too yeaa**

**review!  
RATE!**

**KEeP READING BECUZ THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE OUT IN A FEW DAYSS!  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

MEGGAN :)


	11. The Big Secret! DUH DUH DUH!

**HEYYA!  
IM BAAAAACCCCKKKK!**

**AND IM READIER THEN EVER!**

**ANYYHOODLES!  
YEA. THIS WILL BE A DUMB CHAPTER BECUZ IM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT I WANT TO DO WITHT HIS STORY RIGHT NOW...BUT YEA!**

**HERRREEEEE WEE GOO!  
**

**MPOV!**

Seth ran as fast as he could from me

I got out of the water and got my towel "THATS RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN FOOL!"

"damn..." I said

"what?" Jake asked

"my hair is going to UNSTRAIGHTEN its self! All because you guys just had to throw me in the water"

"you better bet your butt we did"

I knew it was childish but I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed picked me up and threw me back into the water, towel and all

when I got out Jake and Seth were both laughing at me. Right then a boy about my age walked up and handed me another towel "Are these assholes messing with you babe?"

I accepted the towel and smiled "noooo...actuality you are" I said sweetly

he looked stunned for a sec, then he said "you wanna do something later, just you and me, my parents are out of town, we can head on back to my place"

Then I got up into his face, I was easily taller then him, "listen DUDE I really, don't like you what so ever, if you have a problem with that you can ask my boy friend and brothers over there, I. Don t. Like. to. Be. Messed. With.!"

Seth stepped in then "sorry man but were gonna have to ask you to leave Megan alone."

"ooh," he said faking he was scared "and are you the big scary boyfriend?"

"actuality," I said pointing to Jake "that's him, the rest are my brothers...scared now pretty boy?"

he did look terrified. "Umm..I'll...just be going then"

"ta ta!" I said waving behind him as he left.

"MEGAN!" Jake called "THAT WAS SCANDOLOUS!"

"trust me...that's all I am"

-the next day-

"HANNAH!"

"what?" she said barley looking up from her suitcase.

"have you seen my purse?"

"nope I haven't"

"shit"

"why?"

"well my friend I was thinking a new summer wardrobe is in order here but since I can't find my purse that means I don't have my money."

"did you bring your-?"

"yes I did!" the boys were right down stairs, I'm still quite embarrassed that I probably have more money in my bank account then they have all made in their entire life. Not that they know that or anything

"HEYYY!" I yelled down the stairs

"what?" they said

"have any of you guys seen my purse?"

"which one?"

"the black one"

"yea right here"

I ran down and grabbed it. Perfect. I opened it up and yep, I was right, my 4 credit cards were right there.

"I'm going to the mall. Is there anything you guys want me to buy?"

"Megan, don't waste your money on us" Sam said

"why? I have plenty of money"

"oh yea...how much?" he was probably thinking about 50 dollars or something

"idk! Last time I checked online, did you know that you can do that now? well I do and when I checked before I moved here I had at least...Umm...i don't remember but there were at least 6 zeros, I think...maybe there was 9?"

I think they all fell out of their seats.

"Megan? How did you get so much money?"

"when you live in Malibu you have to have money, or your a loser!"

"i didn't ask why! I asked how!"

"oh my job"

"what are famous or something"

"you have no idea" I said

they all just looked at me.

"are you gonna tell us? What that job is?"

"possibly"

"please Megan!"

"guys I really...don't want to...its kinda private"

they all gave me the puppy dog eyes. They would be frigging good at that too.

"ohhkayy..." I said slowly "I'm Audrey Beele" I said so fast I'm not even sure if they understood me.

As soon as I said it I ran out of the house and Hannah followed me.

"well ohhkayy then... wanna go shopping now?"

"yea lets go."

when we got to the mall. The first thing I noticed...was its smallness.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hannah yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS A MALL! NOT A SMALL!"

"Hannah, I didn't I know! Hopefully they still have abercrombie and hollister and aeropostal."

Hannah was looking at the directory. "NO! They don't even have a Claire's!" "the only even semi-good store is...old navy!"

"EWWWWW..." I said

"well this sucks balls, I'm outta here." Hannah said

"I'll be there in a second." I said sounding distant. She walked out of the mall and into my, well Sam's, car.

Across the way I saw three girls, from the way they looked and smelled I could tell that they were vampires.

That smallest one came up to me and said "HI!, I'm Alice! And This is Bella! And Her daughter renesmee."

"Umm...Hey"

"So are you like a werewolf or something?" renesmee said

"NESSIE!" Bella said

"you named your daughter after the loch ness monster?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"actually her friend gave her the nick-name"

"run kid, before its too late!" I said. She just looked at me weird. "i guess being UN-dead and sarcasm don't mix"

"how did you know we were vampires?" Bella asked

"well one...you look exactly like the ones we saw earlier and you smell like them too"

"oh" Alice said

"so Megan-"

I cut her off. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"shh..." she said "i can see the future. I saw you telling me that"

"oh..." I whispered "that's weird"

"well not as weird as you turning into a gigantic wolf!" loch ness said

"touche" I said

"you gonna answer that?" Alice said right before my phone rang

"yea, I was planning on it" I said

"hello?"

"MEGAN!" Hannah yelled. "GET YO FURRY ASS OUT HERE!"

"coming...damn"

I hung up and turned to look at the girls

"that was my friend, I gotta go."

"where?" Bella said. Damn...so many questions.

"to my brothers house, well actually its my house too...well anyways my boy friends is gonna be there...i gotta go, he's waiting for me"

"who's your boyfriend! Maybe we know him! We know like everybody in this town." Alice said

"Jacob, Jacob Black" Bella looked like she was gonna pass out.

"does he just like you..or did you ask him or how did you guys meet?" Bella asked quietly

"Umm...he's in the werewolf pack. That's how I met him. And we imprinted on each other, that's how we started going out"

Then Bella really did pass out. Well not my problem.

"well then...bye!" I said

I walked out to Sam's car and we drove home.

I heard everyone get up so they could run out to meet me. To ask me some questions.

I was soo not readdy.

**WELL HOT DIGGITY DOG! IT IS ABOUT FREAKING TIME THEY KNEW! HUH?**

**AHAHH**

**bwhahhhaah**

**anyways! I wil be writing a ton more becuz its summer!  
too yeaa**

**review!  
RATE!**

**KEeP READING BECUZ THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE OUT IN A FEW DAYSS!  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

MEGGAN :)


	12. Rich Girls, and Humpty Dumpty fights

**HEYYA!  
IM BAAAAACCCCKKKK!**

**AND IM READIER THEN EVER!**

**ANYYHOODLES!  
YEA. THIS WILL BE A DUMB CHAPTER BECUZ IM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT I WANT TO DO WITHT HIS STORY RIGHT NOW...BUT YEA!**

**HERRREEEEE WEE GOO!  
**

**MPOV!**

Jake Was out there first.

"So What did you guys buy?"

"nuffin" I said in a little kid voice

"and why not?"

"because the mall here sucks balls" Hannah cut in

"Hannah! What did I say about saying that around boys"

"it's creepy and offensive" she said in an annoyed voice

"good girl!" I said patting her head.

"woof." she said making her hands like paws.

"no barking!" I said flicking her nose

"OWWW! BITCH!"

"gold star!" I said Hannah looked confused

"what?"

"bitch, by definition is a female dog. And I my friend am a female wolf which is a type of dog!"

"you stupid!"

I laughed and ran away. She pulled a squirt bottle out of her back pack. It was already filled with water and squirted it everywhere on me.

"when. THE HELL. Did you get that?" I said, shaking my hair out, almost dog like to get the water out of it

"when you were chatting away with the girls in serious need of a tan"

"Hannah..." I growled at her

"vampires? In La Push?" Sam asked

"no my dear brother, they were at the mall right out side of La Push"

"oh well I still don't like that they were that close"

Embry came over to me. He sniffed "damn Megan! You smell just like a vamp!"

"aw shit..." I hated smelling like those walking Popsicles of death!

"well then I'm going to go take a shower!"

Seth grabbed the back of my shirt

"not so fast, Audrey" he said

"shit..."

"why didn't you tell us when you first showed up?"

"hmm...well...if I wanted the whole world to know who I actually was would I have made up a fake name?"

"i guess not"

"that's right. Because I still wanted a normal life"

"your a werewolf, how much more UN-normal do you want to get?"

"well, I wanted a normal life at the time!" I said defensively

"welcome to La Push home of the normal...and then there's Megan"

"HEYY!" I said acting offended. I must have done a pretty good job too because Seth looked apologetic

"oh crap...I'm sorry Megan"

"what are you sorry about? I'm fine"

"Megan...are you sure your not also like... Selena Gomez?"

I must have looked really confused because he explained "She's an actress and you were a pretty darn good actress just then"

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I said still not fully getting it

"well, this has been INSTERSTING but...i need a shower and I need to check my facebook"

"is that a disease?" Sam asked

"NO, you dumb-ass! Its a website!"

"oh, well how are you gonna check it, we don't have a computer. Ever think of that miss. Smarty-pants?"

"yea...i brought my own" I said

"you have your own computer?" Seth said

"yea and an iPod and an iphone and-"

"a might large bank account" Jake finished

"that's not exactly what I was going to say... but yeaaaa pretty much"

"then what were you gonna say?"

"well I was gonna mention my private jet and yacht"

I swear their mouths hit the ground when I said that

I went up and snapped Jake's jaw back into place

"close your mouth, your catching flies"

"MEGAN!" Hannah yelled from my bedroom window.

"WWWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT" I yelled back.

"ON THE RADIO! CALIFORNIA GURLS! KATY PERRY! EEEKKK!" she yelled

"EEEKKKK" I said back and ran up the stairs

California gurls was our song, seeing as we are California girls. We even have a whole dance set up to the song and everything.

Embry followed me up.

"MEGAN!" he was practicly on his knees begging "PLEASE LET ME SING SNOOP DOGGS PARRT PLEASSEEEEE!"

"ohhkay? Go ahead"

the song started and I began my verse.

[Embry]  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

[Megan]  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Hannah and Megan]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Oh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

[Hannah]  
Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop doggie dog on the stereo oh oh

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Ooh Oh Ooh

[Hannah and Megan]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Oooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

[Embry]  
Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
in betweeny  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeah)

[Hannah and Megan]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Ooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

(California, California)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(California)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(California, yeah)

"Embry? How the HELL did you know that song?"

"doesn't matter..." he said

"because he's gay" I said at the same time

"ooooooooo" Seth said "you just got dissed by a rich kid"

"i am not a rich KID!"

they all looked at me weird "you are most definably rich"

"but I'm not a rich kid. I am a rich adult!"

Hannah rolled her eyes

"same difference"

-a couple days later-

well, today I have my first patrol. They decided I should patrol with Sam so he can keep me in line.

"have you ever patrolled something before"

"nope" I said smiling

"have you ever been in charge of something before"

"nope"

"other then singing, have you worked a day in your life"

"does school count?" I asked

"no"

"then nope! But I'm willing to try!"

"we have a ton of work to do. You see Megan those boys in there have been working there butts off since they were ten just to make maybe 50 dollars"

"why didn't they just come to me, I would have given them some money" I said still smiling

"they didn't exactly know you then"

"ohhhhh, yea haha"

Sam came over and he started look threw my hair

"what the hell are you doing?"

"looking for the blonde"

"ha ha, your so funny" I said sarcasticly

"its easy Megan, all you have to do is run around the perimeter of la push."

"awww...but I might get tired"

"you wont, trust me"

"you don't know me that well"

"you won't get tried"

"but-" he cut me off

"just phase before I hit you"

"you wouldn't hit me would you?"

"yes."

" YOU CANT! Its illegal stupid!"

"its illegal to hit your sister?"

"no its illegal to hit a girl"

"like this?" he said hitting my arm

"hey!" I said hitting his head

he hit me in the arm again

"I'm not going to engage in your childish games!"

"oh really?" he said throwing a small branch at me

"AYY! Not. Cool! That almost hit my face!"

"i know" he said smugly

"oh its on bitch" I said while throwing a small rock at him

"rocks? Really Megan?"

"HEYY!" Jared called out

"waahhhhhttttttttt" I said sounding like a whiny kid

"i thought you two were supposed to be patrolling not having a cat fight!"

"Technically its a dog fight"

"whatever just go patrol"

"dickhead" I mumbled under my breath

"YOU JUST GOT SCHOOLED BY A RICH GIRL!" we heard Seth yell

"is that your new catch phrase or something?"

"i guess so" he said

"well then SHUT UP!" I said

"damn..no need to be mean about it"

"i sorry..." I said making my puppy dog face

"ohhkay whatever" it was fun seeing him squirm like that, the i-don't-really-want-to-forgive-you-but-your-acting-so-damn-cute-i-just-cant-not-forgive-you look

"READY TO PAROL Sam?"

"umm...its patrol. Not parole"

"ohhh ha"

"soo exaclty...what the hell do I do?"

"just run till we say stop"

"easy enough" I said

we started to undress, he was my brother, I don't care if he saw anything

when I took off my shirt Sam asked me "what the hell is on your stomach"

I knew what he was talking about but I decided to play stupid "its just a belly button, you have one too"

"not the belly button. Those" he said pointing to the huge scars on my stomach

"ohh...i knew that's what you were talking about"

he gave me a look to say "and the story?"

"gather everyone for a bone fire tomorrow and ill tell you what happened. maybe"

We phased and started to patrol.

_Sam...I'm bored _I whined

_too bad _he replied

I suddenly noticed their was another voice in my head other then Sam

_rich girl just got schooled by her older brother_ Seth said

_ohhkayy that's it, I am officially going to hurt you _ I said

_ooooohh I'm scared of a little rich girl _he said acting scared

_who has a black belt in karate, ta Kwan do, and kung fu _ I said

_oh shit _ he said phasing back

_that's RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN! _ I called after him

_well now that that's over _ Sam said _its time to start patrol_

_Sam...this feels more like parole _I said after about a half hour

_just keep running you only have and hour left_

_THANK THE LORD!_

After about another twenty minutes I was getting really bored I started to sing in my head

_humpty dumpty sat on a wall_

_humpty dumpty told Megan to shut up_

_humpty dumpty thinks Sam is stupid_

_humpty dumpty thinks Megan is weird_

_humpty dumpty says Sam should...go jump into a lake_

_humpty dumpty says Megan should...grow up_

_humpty dumpty says that was uncalled for _

_humpty dumpty doesn't care_

suddenly there was a new voice in our head, Jared,

_humpty dumpty says you both need to shut up and go in, change of shift_

_SAMUEL! THAT WAS FUN! CAN I PATROL AGAIN! _

_Not with me again _he said

we both phased back and started to walk towards the house

"humpty dumpty says your slow" I said I was a good ten feet ahead of him

"humpty dumpty has quit this game" he said annoyed

"urg...humpty dumpty is mad now..."

"i don't care"

"I don't care about your face"

suddenly Seth popped out of no where

"YOU JUST GOT SCHOOL BY A RICH GIRL"

ohh boy...that will get annoying

**heehee...im think that could accualty be a good cath phrase for seth...heeheee**

**bwhahhhaah**

**anyways! I wil be writing a ton more becuz its summer!  
too yeaa**

**review!  
RATE!**

**KEeP READING BECUZ THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE OUT IN A FEW DAYSS!  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

MEGGAN :)


	13. Th Whole Story Or Is It?

**Alrightyyyy So I Understand That Its been Like... A Millenium Since I Updated... But  
Just Got Out Of The Hospital With Two Ear Infections So I Believe Now Will Be A Good Time To Write Becuz I Cant Swim Nor Go Outside Becuz Of My Antibiotics... Well yah Lets Go**

**HERRREEEEE WEE GOO!  
**

**MPOV!**

At the bonfire the next day, I had butterflies in my stomach. NO, it wasn't because at the moment I was holding hands with the most perfect person in the world, it was because I finally had to tell everyone my past, even if I swore to my self that no one needs to know a past as dark as mine.

"so Whats The reason for this bonfire?" Seth asked

"i believe Megan has a few things she would like to say"

I just nodded. Everybody looked at me.

I started "One thing I want you all to know. If it gets too intense please leave. I can barley tell the story with out shedding some tears. Another thing, a lot of what I told you guys, about my past, my life in California was probably not true. My life has sucked and now, you guys can feel the suckishness with me."

they looked at me "More lies?" jared asked

"i guess..." I whispered "but these were told for your mental and emotional well-being"

everybody looked at me, telling me to continue

"when I was four..."  
-_flashback-_

"_mommy?" I said, she strapped me into my car seat_

"_hmm?" she said not meeting eyes_

"_where are we going?" I asked_

"_some place we've never been before, and I want you to remember, you are smart, beautiful and will be stronger then any guy I know, but remember, mommy loves you"_

"_ohhkay" I didn't think anything of it at the time_

_she drove me to a strange building got out and un-strapped me "mommy where are we?"_

"_we're at your new home"_

"_BUT I LIKED MY OLD HOME! I HAD FRIENDS AT MY OLD HOME!" I shouted making a fuss_

"_well if you liked your old home, your gonna love it here"_

"_doubt it" I mumbled_

_she looked at me and said "go up to the front door and ring the doorbell, whatever you do, DONT TURN AROUND! Don't look at me"_

"_ohhkay" I said I got out of the car and walked to the front steps, I heard the car start behind me but I figured she was just getting ready in case no one was home. I ran the doorbell and turned around, just to see what she was doing and she was gone. I ran out to the street to see if I could see her car going down the road. I couldnt. Just as I was about to turn around some thing hit from the side. _

_Everything went instantly black._

Everybody was looking at me sad

"Is that all?" Sam asked

"i wish it was my brother. But we havnt even learned what happens when I wake up, or if I do? CLIFFY!"

"not really obviously you woke up stupid or you wouldn't be hear today" Seth said

"ohh..yea...WELL JUST LISTEN! IM ONLY AT FOUR YEARS OLD! Jeez"

"ohhkay well when I woke up..."

_I woke up in a strange place, I had no idea where I was _

"_Megan ? Megan honey?" I heard people saying_

_I sat up and asked "Who's Megan?" I asked I was soo confused. How did I get here? Why was I here?who was me?_

"_your megan" _

"_i am?"_

"you forgot yourself?" Seth asked

"for like...10 minutes"

"oh"

"now shut up and let me finish..."

_the docter was doing a bunch of tests on my head and brain when everything hit me._

_Memories, the accident, me, my friends, everything. _

_After I was released from the hospital, my crazy aunt, came. She had 50 some cats._

_Lucky for me, I was deadly allergic to cats._

"wait... If your allergic to cats then how are you like...still living and such?" Sam asked

I looked at him "will you shut up? I'm getting there!"

_Because of my allergies I had to be sent to my uncle clydes house. heres the thing about Uncle Clyde, He was a Fat, Drunken, Smelly, Old dude._

_I Was four and had already known that alcohal would not be something my future_

"Lies" Said Sam

"Not" I Said

"We played strip or sip the other day... obviously you don't mind alcohal"

"Oh Rightttttt... Anyways!"

_After Two Weeks there, my social worker decided that he was not stable enough for me._

"And then I Lived Happily Ever After!" I Said Quickly Before I got To The Worst Part Of My Life

"Lies" Sam Said Again

"No Its Not... Goodnight!"

And Without Waiting For Anyones Response I Stood Up And Left

**review!  
RATE!**

**Keep Readingg Pweese :)**

MEGGAN :)


End file.
